


A Little More Talk (And a Lot More Action)

by starticker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lack of Communication, Pidge is over 18, Post-Canon, Shiro's Metal Arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starticker/pseuds/starticker
Summary: Where Pidge plots to rid herself of sexual frustration, and the solution is talking. (And sex.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> Hello recip! I hope you enjoy this fic, but I have to warn you: despite my best attempts to write straight-up porn, this fic also has a lot of feelings due to poor communication. Alas, I tried!
> 
> Also: for the purposes of this fic, let's assume Matt & Papa Holt have been found and no longer keep Pidge's attention. Her primary focus in this fic is banging her BF, and we should just accept that.
> 
> Edit: If you think you've already seen this fic on the archive, you're probably correct! The VFE opened their collection, closed it, and then opened it again, so the publication date was updated from November 6th (initial opening/closing date) to November 25th (new opening date.) Sorry about the confusion!

As far as master plans went, Pidge had to admit that stripping naked and climbing onto Shiro’s lap as soon as she got him alone was one of her better ones. All of the seduction, none of the waiting; she was going to make it her motto, or at least she would if it _worked_. It was difficult to say if it had, though, because apart from the initial surprise on his face and his instinctive grab for her waist to keep her from losing her balance, Shiro seemed far too calm. Staring at her breasts with a hungry expression, yes, but he was still _calm_ about it, and that was definitely a far reach from the “driven mad with lust” that she’d been aiming for when she decided on this plan of attack. The lack of reaction was enough to make a person want to give up on calculating seduction and jump straight back to fucking whenever the mood hit, although she was forced to revise that opinion when she noticed that Shiro, for all his calm, was hard and straining against his pants. The reaction was gratifying, if not exactly all that she’d been hoping for.

“Pidge? It’s—“ he glanced over her shoulder at one of the many time keeping devices in the castle “—four in the afternoon. And we’re in the lounge.”

“The _spare_ lounge. And I’m horny,” Pidge said, not seeing any reason to pretend otherwise. If Shiro getting hard immediately was gratifying evidence to her, then her leaving a wet spot on his clothed thigh had to be equally telling to him.

“I can see that,” he said, voice deep with amusement. “Which is good, because all the other possible explanations would’ve left me worrying about the security of the castle, instead of sitting here with you.”

Despite his amusement, he still looked sort of surprised, the same way he had when Pidge had kissed his scars the first time, but at least his hold on her had relaxed. She could work with that.

“I just…wanted you to want me. How do you want me, Shiro?” She gazed at him in what she hoped was a seductive way, although since she only actually had _Lance_ to learn it from, she wasn’t surprised when Shiro seemed oblivious.

“This is fine,” he assured, giving her a gentle squeeze with his human arm. His fingers rested just under her ribs, and the resulting pressure was a little ticklish, making her sound more breathless than she intended when she answered back.

“Don’t you want to fuck me, or kiss me, or touch me?” She dug her fingers into his shoulders, the force barely enough to indent his muscle. “Don’t you want to suck on my breasts? I want you to.”

Pidge realized what she’d said—or rather _how_ she’d said it—an instant too late, and Shiro was already dipping his head down to obligingly suck her nipple into his mouth. It hardened immediately at the attention of his lips and tongue, and her other nipple peaked immediately, aching for his touch. It was a little distracting in the best possible way, and she cradled Shiro’s head against her chest, running her hands over his hair and then smoothing down his cheeks while he sucked gently. She sometimes forgot how much she loved having him this close, and she sighed in pleasure when he lifted his head, giving her a short peck to the lips before moving to the other breast. Her chest felt heavy, her stomach felt fluttery, and she rocked her hips, seeking friction blindly.

Shiro must have noticed immediately, but he only pulled his head back when she started making impatient noises and tugging on his hair.

“Did you want something?” Shiro asked, looking and sounding far too innocent for someone with a squirming, naked woman in his lap. “Because we can sit here a bit longer. If you want.”

“What I _want_ is for you to fuck me,” she answered impatiently, clenching her knees around his thighs and glaring pointedly at his dick, still obviously hard but also still unfairly covered. Her blunt response was rewarded with Shiro’s soft laugh, and with the hand that had been splayed across her ribs sliding up to fondle her breast, still damp from his mouth. His touch sent a shiver through her body, as always, and the sight of his skin on hers, his broad palm completely covering her small breast, made her even wetter than before. 

“Anything you want, Pidge,” he said, gazing at her affectionately as he released her breast only to immediately pull her further onto his lap. Her legs automatically spread to accommodate him better, and she felt a touch vulnerable for the first time, all of her open and slick and waiting in the cool air.

He didn’t keep her waiting very long, seeming to undo his pants in record time. When he slid inside her, easy and familiar, it was a relief. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of that first thrust, of the rush of satisfaction at having him inside her, and it almost distracted her enough to keep her from noticing. The twitch of his cybernetic hand, barely there against her hip, unfortunately reminded her.

Dammit. He’d done it _again._

“Good?” he asked, and he was circling his hips in that way he knew she liked, making her clit rub against his skin with just the right friction. She couldn’t very well _lie_ , not when the tightening of her body was giving her away anyway.

“Yeah. So good.” Pidge wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, admitting defeat for the time being. This battle was lost, curse her sensitive breasts.

Clearly, she’d have to think of another plan.

***

There was something absurd about complaining about her sex life when the entire galaxy was at war. Pidge knew that, and for this reason (among others) she mostly kept the details to herself. Allura, Coran, and the other paladins were no doubt perceptive enough to notice that she and Shiro had a sex...thing going on, but they also seemed perfectly willing to follow her lead of “not discussing this, not ever.” Which was fine. Well, most of the time it was fine.

Sometimes, though, she admitted that it would’ve been handy to have a helpful ear to turn to, at least when the delicate issue of “the sex could be better” came up. As it was, her complaints seemed almost petty when they were just swirling around in her head, unable to find a sympathetic listener; after all, mediocre sex was still better than no sex at all, and sex with Shiro was hardly _mediocre_. If it wasn’t exactly what she wanted or exactly how she would’ve pictured it before they’d become whatever they were now, at least it was still sex, right? She enjoyed it, he enjoyed it, and that should’ve been the end of it.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t entirely sure that Shiro _did_ enjoy it, at least beyond the basic physical elements. He was eager enough to respond when she asked or offered or ambushed, but he never seemed to want anything in return, never reached for her when she wasn’t there, and never, ever asked for things she wasn’t already busy giving. It had been that way since the beginning, since the first time she’d demanded he kiss her and he hadn’t hesitated. And that was the source of the problem, really: he always waited for her to ask. For all Pidge knew, he hated every single thing that turned her on, and the lack of protests—discussion, refusal, _anything_ —made her reluctant to propose anything more adventurous than sex in the lounge. Shiro would've agreed to whatever she'd asked, but she didn't want him to; she wanted him to _initiate_.

And goddammit, she wanted him to touch her with his cybernetic arm, beyond just a steadying pressure on her hip or back. She wasn't an idiot; she saw the twitches of aborted movement, could all but hear the whine of energy and metal being held back. Whatever was going on with Shiro, he was stopping _himself_ from participating fully, and it was driving her crazy. What's more, she had no idea how to fix it; the element of surprise hadn't worked, even if—hours later—her body still felt pleasantly sated.

Stupid body. It was enough to make a girl transfer her brain into an alien computer, or something.

Pidge got distracted thinking of the logistics of that—could she still pilot her lion without a body? Could she _orgasm_ without one?—when someone pulled out the chair across from her. She looked up, surprised to see Keith…not that it should've been a surprise. Although Pidge had had work to do on their backup shuttles, almost everyone else had left the castle for a formal introduction to this planet's locals. Keith had stayed because he was still manfully nursing a shoulder injury that he _insisted_ was nothing, and Pidge wasn't sure she believed him anymore than Shiro did. Even now, in the act of carrying just a small bowl of food goo, he was wincing. Pidge would've asked if he was okay, but Keith didn't really talk about stuff like that with anyone besides Shiro. It was like a stoic bond they shared, or something.

The idea came to her immediately, and she felt like an idiot. Of _course_ Keith would know. She should've thought of that earlier.

"Keith. You know Shiro."

Keith blinked at her from where he'd paused in mid-sit over his chair.

"Uh, we all do?"

"You know him _best_ ," Pidge corrected, to Keith's understandably skeptical look. After five years of piloting Voltron together and everything that had happened after Kerboros in general, she wasn't entirely sure the statement was true either. Still, she would bet that if Shiro had confided in anyone, it would be Keith.

"What I mean is, has he…said anything?" At Keith's continued blank look, she elaborated. "About me. And our…thing."

Keith blushed crimson, and then immediately turned his attention to stirring his food goo into something more resembling food while Pidge stared him down. Although both the avoidance and the attempt at creating food out of goo were doomed to failure, Pidge was impressed to see it form peaks before he was done.

When he couldn't avoid the answer anymore, though, he looked up, cheeks still tinged pink.

"We don't really talk about things like that. It would be weird."

Pidge narrowed her eyes, feeling just a little pissed off for reasons she couldn't explain.

" _Weird_."

"Not because of you or anything. More Shiro having sex in general. I don't know if he did, back on Earth." Keith paused. "He might've had a crush on someone once?"

Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Keith. That's really helpful."

He shrugged, clearly not understanding the importance of the conversation or the level of Pidge's sexual frustration.

"You make him happy, though," he said, which seemed like a meaningless platitude until he looked at her with serious eyes. " I've been meaning to say 'thank you' for that. So. Thanks."

Pidge sighed, even though her chest felt tight all of a sudden. "How would you know I make him happy?"

"I saw him yesterday morning, before we took the lions out. He couldn't stop smiling."

"Hmph. That doesn't mean anything."

The idea that Pidge was behind Shiro smiling seemed unlikely to her; after all, they hadn't even had sex yesterday. There was no logical reason to assume it was her doing, even if Pidge herself occasionally smiled while thinking of Shiro for reasons unrelated to sex. That was different; Pidge was _invested_ , and planned to be for the rest of her life.

Keith looked at her like she was an idiot, which wasn't exactly normal for their interactions.

"It does when he's staring at _you_."

Pidge didn't know what to say to that, but she knew what conclusion she should draw. What conclusion she _should've_ reached, from the very beginning.

She made him happy.

She wondered why it had never occurred to her, in all of her musings about wanting Shiro forever, to think that he felt the same.

***

Waiting for Shiro to come back from the planet's surface was difficult, but fortunately, Pidge used the time to her advantage to practice what she was going to say. She didn't want to ambush him with questions about his feelings, especially when—if Keith was to be believed—they were a lot softer than she'd have expected. If it wasn't a sex issue but a _love_ issue, she wanted to handle it delicately.

Unfortunately, Pidge hadn't been delicate even when she'd gone by Katie years ago, and so all of her prepared speeches flew out of her head the minute Shiro smiled at her over arms filled with the well-meaning gifts from the Peagnans.

"Were you waiting for me?" The question was teasing, since Shiro could obviously guess the answer from the fact that she was standing in his room. Still, Pidge was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Do you think that I won't want to have sex with you if you ever tell me 'no' or make a suggestion I don't like?"

Shiro nearly dropped whatever he was holding, and Pidge rushed over to help. Maybe she should've tried "hello" first after all.

Shiro didn't say anything while he set the probably delicate items on the nearest surface, but Pidge noticed that he wasn't his usual efficient self about it. He rearranged the items several times, carefully and with the utmost of focus; he was stalling.

"What are you talking about?" He asked when he finally looked up, but Pidge was ready. She'd been ready for this conversation for months, it felt like.

"Why do you always let me take the lead when we're having sex?" The look on Shiro's face went strange at that, and Pidge hastily continued. "I mean, I don't hate it or anything, but it feels a little lopsided when you never initiate anything. I thought it was because you didn't really want to—" Shiro opened his mouth to interrupt, but Pidge barreled on. "—but now I'm wondering if it's because you want something but don't want to tell me what it is."

Shiro's expression changed, lighting quick, from confusion to a cold blankness. His metal arm twitched at his side, an extra tell.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, that, for one." She pointed at his cybernetic arm. "It's like you're stopping yourself."

Shiro sighed, the sound tired. His flesh-and-blood hand came up to wrap around his metal wrist, and Pidge couldn't tell if he was holding it in place or simply feeling it with his own fingers.

"Pidge." She looked up from where she'd been staring, and into Shiro's shame-filled eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." 

She knew that, of course she did, but Shiro didn't give her the chance to say so. 

"But this arm is dangerous. Even after all this time, I still don't understand it fully." He swallowed audibly. "I shouldn't want to _touch_ you with it."

It came out like a confession, like he thought she'd be disgusted.

"But you do?" She confirmed, and she received a hesitant nod in response.

She grinned, wider than she had in weeks.

"Shiro. We have _so_ much to talk about."

***

Pidge was surprised at how easy it was after that. After all, they'd been having sex for months, and they'd never talked about the issue that had apparently been looming over their heads. When they finally did have that conversation, it seemed like there should've been some awkwardness afterward. An adjustment period, to realize where they stood and cope with the fact that their insecurities weren't as realistic as they'd thought. Pidge was prepared for that.

She was less prepared to have Shiro pull her out of the kitchen the next morning, only to kiss her stupid in the hallway. She had vague memories of shocking the hell out of Lance when he stumbled upon them while coming to the kitchen for breakfast, but getting back to Shiro's bedroom was blur of kisses and soft touches, right up until it wasn't.

She thought she might like this new development.

“I can’t feel anything with this hand,” Shiro confessed, even as he ran the cool metal up her thigh. “But I get…impressions of things, like temperature and humidity and differences in texture. I think that's part of why I wanted to touch you. To…catalogue."

He slid one cool digit inside her without much warning, and she shuddered. It wasn’t quite like the toys she’d improvised over the years, and it wasn’t like getting fingered with a regular hand either. Where human hands had soft fingerpads and gentle curves around the knuckles, Shiro’s cybernetic hand was punishingly hard, with no give anywhere. The joints clicked together when they moved inside her, the quiet sound of the plates shifting made obscene by her wetness, and the entire apparatus was humming faintly with energy that she could feel in every inch of her body. The sensation was alien in more ways than one but, god, she was already addicted to it.

The best part, however, was that she could hear Shiro breathing heavily nearby, just from the act of penetrating her with one finger. What were the sensors and readings telling _him_ , that he was more affected from this small thing than from the dozens of times they’d had sex? Was it telling him that she was ready for another finger, or that he could be rougher, push faster? Could it measure her pulse, determine the force in her contractions, provide information about how and where he should thrust? Could it sense her growing excitement and conclude, accurately, that the smell of metal was turning her on, almost as much as Shiro himself did?

“You’re wetter than usual,” Shiro said, his voice thick as he easily added a second finger, and there was her answer.

“Yeah,” she agreed, and for once she didn’t have anything to add, too distracted by his pistoning fingers. She was coming apart even before his thumb reached up to rub against her clit, and the chilly smoothness of it made her twitch. Her thighs quivered as she got closer and closer to orgasm, and just before the sensation became more than she could handle, she shattered, sobbing as she came.

Shiro continued to touch her, rubbing inside her gently as her muscles clenched and unclenched, and he watched her until the high faded, keeping a maddening pressure on her clit all the while. He murmured something into her shoulder just as she was regaining awareness of her surroundings, and she had just enough presence of mind to guess that it was important.

“What was that?”

“I said, you’re beautiful, Pidge.” He looked at her, expression vulnerable underneath the lust, like he still thought she might change her mind. Like he hadn’t been in every happy dream she’d had for _years_ , or every fantasy she’d had before that.

“I’m crazy about you,” she said, laying herself bare. “I mean, I want at least two more orgasms out of this experience, but even if I didn’t get them, I’d still be crazy about you.”

Well. No one had ever called her a romantic, but she thought that might be fine.

When Shiro kissed her softly, she knew he understood.

***

End

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [my tumblr](http://starticker.tumblr.com/) if you want. All Voltron all the time, which is just the way it should be. ;)


End file.
